deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Ryu Hoshi
Mario vs Ryu is KingDedede8888's Season 2 premiere. Description Mario vs Street Fighter! The Red Plumber's brother might have defeated the legendary warrior's friend, but will the same happen on this battle to death? Interlude Boomstick: Previously on Death Battle... Luigi caused Ken Masters to have a great fall, and the Goombas sure didn't help with the possibility of putting the Street Fighter's pieces together again! Wiz: But but now Ken's best friend, Ryu is ready to avenge the fallen warrior, fighting against the Green Plumber's brother: Mario. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's out job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle! Mario (Cues New Super Mario Bros- Overworld Theme) Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom is sure a great place to live. With only one big problem: The princess, Peach, is often kidnapped by Bowser, the King of the Koopas. Boomstick: Do you call that a problem? Wiz: Yes, and to end it... Boomstick: Shut up. Bowser's a Legend Tier member. Do you really want to ins... Wiz: And to steal the poor princess from the holy turtle of god, he comes. The demon known as Mario. Unfortunately, nothing can stop him. He is slightly stronger than his younger brother, Luigi, and has survived extreme conditions, like the explosion of a Supernova. And while he hasn't got the Poltergust 5000, he has the F.L.U.D.D, which can shoot water. Boomstick: OH MY GOD, WATER! Wiz: While it's specially useful for exploiting weaknesses of slow opponents or fireball users, it can still block the opponent's vision for some time, or simply taunt him/her. And while we already said the list of power-ups back on Luigi vs Ken, we missed a few that aren't actually outclassed, so let's just say them all again. Boomstick: NO GOD PLEASE GOD NO! Wiz: The Fire Flower allows Mario to well... Throw fireballs, the Super Mushroom heals him, and the Power Star leaves him invincible for a short period of time. The Tanooki Suit allows him to float, which is not useful in combat, but it also allows him to Tail Whip, which can be quickly used to counter attacks. The Hammer Suit also allows him to block projectiles. Boomstick: Are we done? Wiz: Not even near. Boomstick: Come on! Wiz: The Vanish Cap turns him invincible and the Metal Cap turns him invincible and heavier. The Ice Flower allows him to freeze opponents with... Well... Iceballs, and the Copy Flower creates an entire horde of Mario clones. Boomstick: The Blue Koopa shell blocks weak attacks when the user withdraws, and are we over? Wiz: No. Boomstick: Know what? Fuck it. Wiz: The Mega Mushroom turns him giant and almost invincible, and the Mini Mushroom turns him very small and able to sneak into opponents, but also weak and with little endurance. The Red star allows him to fly much faster than other power-ups, but also for a much shorter time. Boomstick: The best of them all, the Rock Mushroom gives him the ability to cover his body with rocks, rolling around and destroying anything on its path, but might cause him to fall into pitfalls and stuff. He has also the Super Drill, used to dig into the other side of small planets. Are we over? Wiz: NO! And why do you even ask? It's not even the last fucking analysis! Boomstick: Wow... Wiz: Mario can also throw a giant, much more powerful fireball, the Mario Finale. However, it can only be used once in some time, and if missed, it leaves Mario vulnerable. Now we're done. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! Boomstick: Yay... Mario: Let's-a-go! Ryu (Cues Theme of Ryu) Wiz: After years of training a fighting style created with the purpose of killing the opponent, a warrior called Gouken discovered that it could lead the user to a dark, bloodthirsty martial art called Satsui no Hado. Boomstick: But since he was probably bipolar and didn't want his fighting style to die, he passed it to three students, the generic "Dedicated, douche, and complete idiot" combination. And as you might have guessed, the dedicated one is called Ryu Hoshi. Wiz: When he was only around 20 years old, Ryu won the first international street fighting tournament, after an extremely harsh fight against a Muay Thai fighter named Sagat. Boomstick: Well... He doesn't seem to be really the winner here and... Ryu suddenly shoryukens Sagat, leaving a large wound on his chest, sending waves of blood flying in various directions. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Wiz: However this can only happen when Ryu is in a state weak enough to be able to be possessed by the Satsui no Hado, we'll talk about it later. By the way, Ryu's fighting style's main moves are the blue fireball, Hadoken. The jump uppercut, the Shoryuken. The spinning flying kick, the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. And the lesser known Joudan Sokutogeri, a powerful kick that shoves opponents away. Boomstick: We already explained... Wiz: However, the upgraded versions and combos are different. Boomstick: Oh, come on! Wiz: First of all, the various different forms of the Hadoken. The Shakunetsu Hadoken is the same thing, but with actual fire instead of whatever is the regular version made of. The Hado no Kamae isn't an actual Hadoken, it's just a fake out to trick opponents. The Ren Hadoken, a weaker, but faster version. And the Hado Shoryuken, a Hadoken fused with a Shoryuken. Boomstick: How the hell i fuse a physical attack with a projectile? Wiz: Well... Huh... Boomstick: Whatever, because you forgot the Baku Hadoken, the explosive Hadoken! Wiz: By the way, he has 2 kinds of giant Hadoken, the Shinku Hadoken and the Metsu Hadoken. The first is sure powerful, but the other can sure be deadly. But of course, it will leave him tired and vulnerable if missed. Boomstick: And the stronger Shoryukens, the Shin Shoryuken and the Metsu Shoryuken! Basically the same thing as the Hadokens. Wiz: However, if beaten up or angered enough, he will end up possessed by the Satsui no Hado, and become his strongest form, Evil Ryu. In this form, not can he only do anything as in regular form better, he can also teleport and do anything related to the dark marcial art. Boomstick: Which includes the soul-killing Raging Demon, which is usually a 1-hit-kill. Well, regular or evil, Ryu is sure among the most powerful and deadliest street fighters out there. Ryu: The answer lies... In the heart of battle. Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all@ Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Battle In a deserted canyon, Mario continued his journey to save Princess Peach, having heard of a shortcut without Bowser's army blocking the way. However, the Red Plumber didn't imagine the danger that lied ahead, not for defending a leader, but for revenge. Mario suddenly spotted a quiet man ahead, with fighting equipment, with the back turned to the plumber. He then started walking towards the mysterious figure, to talk to him. But as he approaches, the warrior, known as Ryu, Shoryukens Mario, who barely dodges. (Cues Street Fighter IV- Volcanic Rim) Ryu: Show me what you're made of! Mario: Whaa...?! Ryu: Can't fool me! Ryu gets in his fighting stance Ryu: I'll do to you what your little brother made to my friend! Despite being confused of what's happening, Mario also gets in his fighting stance. FIGHT! Ryu quickly shoots a Hadoken, which Mario easily jumps over and stomps the street fighter's head. Less than a second later, before the plumber could even get half a meter away from his opponent, the warrior hits him with a Shoryuken, then throws him at the ground. As Mario gets up, Ryu hits him with Joudan Sokutogeri, sending the Red Plumber flying away. The street fighter approaches the fallen opponent, and tries to kick him away again, but this time Mario gets up by jumping, then punching the warrior in the jaw, causing him to lose his balance. As Ryu recovers, Mario puts the Tanooki Suit, and tail whips the warrior in the stomach, causing extreme pain. The plumber then lifts his opponent and starts flying with the suit, still carrying the street fighter. After reaching certain height, the Red Plumber drops his opponent, and when he hits the ground, a large cloud of dust if formed by the impact. Suddenly, five Ren Hadokens are fired out of the dust, which Ryu cleans with Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. All the projectiles hit Mario, causing him to fall and lose his power-up, and when he almost reaches the ground, his opponent slowly moves his arm down, preparing an attack. Ryu: Shin... Shoryuken! The impact of the uppercut sends Mario flying for over 10 meters away, and as he gets up, Ryu shoots a Shakunetsu Hadoken. The plumber quickly grabs F.L.U.D.D and shoots water to block the fiery projectile. Mario then grabs his hammer, and rushes into his enemy. However, the street fighter quickly counters with a Hado Shoryuken, sending Mario a few meters away and destroying the hammer. The Red Plumber then eats a copy flower, and in seconds forming a whole horde of identical clones. Ryu: Shinku... Hadoken! The giant Hadoken hits and instantly kills all of the opponents, except the real one. Mario then uses a Red Star and a Fire Flower, and starts shooting fireballs and flying around Ryu faster than the warrior could even counter. As the time of the power-up is close to ending, the Red Plumber quickly kicks the street fighter in the face. As the bleedy fighter tries to get up, Mario uses a Power Star, and kicks his opponent in the stomach, sending him flying meters away. Right when the power-up ends, the plumber eats a Rock Mushroom, and as the transformation is finished, he rolls into the enemy, and smashes him against one of the canyon's walls. Ryu now is almost completely covered of blood, with a pool around him, barely breathing. Ryu: This... Is not... OVER! (Cues Theme of Evil Ryu) A giant wall of fire emerges around Ryu, and when it goes down, the warrior is no longer covered in blood, and the pool is gone. His kimono is now red and his eyes too. The most notable change is the hole in his chest. Evil Ryu has risen. Mario tries rolling into his opponent again, but is hit by a Metsu Shoryuken, which destroys the rock around him. The Red Plumber then tries shooting fireballs, but the street fighter dodges by teleporting and shoryukens him again. Ryu: I'll show you what you made of! Ryu then prepares to hit his opponent with the Raging Demon, and Mario notices he's preparing the most powerful attack yet. As the warrior comes in high speed, the plumber quickly dodges by jumping over it. Confused to how did his enemy manage to lose balance, the street fighter loses balance as soon as the failed attack cancels off. Mario takes the opportunity and starts a long combo of punches and kicks, which results in the warrior turning back to regular form. Both are extremely tired, but can still use their most powerful moves, and so they start charging it. Ryu: This is the power of mankind! Mario: Oh Yeah! Ryu: Metsu... Mario: Mario... Ryu: HADOKEN! Mario: FINALE! The collision of the projectiles causes a blast, which causes another cloud of dust. Ryu, without seeing anything on the cloud, believes it is finally over, and falls on his knees, extremely tired. Suddenly, as Ryu finally manages to get up, but still tired, an iceball comes and freezes the warrior. Mario then grabs the drill, and uses it to cause a hole on the street fighter's chest. K.O! The frozen body collapses while Mario continues his journey. Conclusion Boomstick: And another revenge plan fails on Death Battle! Wiz: That was much closer than Luigi vs Ken, but still wasn't really that close. Ryu might be powerful, but Mario's strenght and endurance was too much for him. Boomstick: And while Ryu's more skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Mario's power-ups helped him to take complete control out of the terrain. Wiz: And Ryu's only attack that could penetrate Mario's supernova-resisting endurance was the Raging Demon, which doesn't only physically kill the victim, it kills his/her soul too. But Mario's incredibly experienced in dodging fast attacks, being able to dodge even alien beams. Boomstick: Street Fighter fans will sure feel this in the... Chest. Wiz: The winner is Mario. Next Time My friend suggested thhis, and it's not a bad idea at all. King Dedede vs Ice Climbers. Coming Soon. Who would you be rooting for? Mario Ryu Who do you think would win? Mario Ryu Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:KingDedede8888 Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs. Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015